


Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Suna Rintarou

by MartellPrincess



Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Smut, Biting, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartellPrincess/pseuds/MartellPrincess
Summary: This is one part of a series of one-shots featuring various Haikyuu boys as bad boyfriends, bad men, sadists, or just straight up bullies. (All characters are aged up)In this fic, you see snippets of your relationship with Suna over the years as he loses more and more patience with you for not giving yourself up to him.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Haikyuu! Bad Boyfriends: Suna Rintarou

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request put in by the lovely: @sugawarascumbucket
> 
> request: suna where they’ve been dating for a long time (years long) but y/n doesn’t want to have sex but suna keeps bringing it up and finally snaps
> 
> _  
> **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS REQUEST!**  
> _

_First he was subtle._

Suna and you cuddle and makeout in bed while a movie plays on his TV in his dorm. His hand trails down, groping your breast, then he moves down further, trying to get between your thighs.

“Suna — “

“I’m sorry,” he chuckles, and instead wraps his arm around your waist. He kisses you more. “You’re so sexy, I can’t help myself.”

_Then he was eager._

Suna was full of energy, tackling you into your bed. You giggle, wrestling under him when he starts kissing your neck. “You know,” he says between his kisses, “we’ve been together almost a year.”

“Eight months,” you correct.

“Right,” he pulls you into him. “Kind of a long time.” His hand goes up the back of your thigh, pulling you up so you straddle his hip. He caresses your backside, squeezing your ass. You moan and jerk into his hips. Your heart jumps when you feel his soft bulge against your core. You giggle and blush, trying to scoot up and create some distance, but Suna holds you in place. He grins. “I think it’s time we….”

“Suna,” you chuckle uncomfortably, keeping your eyes low, on his chest. “I’m not ready.”

“Oh, really?” he asks, pulling his head back to look at you. 

“Yeah, I mean….”

His brow tenses. “We’ve been together quite a while.”

You don’t know how to respond. “I’m sorry…”

Suna smiles at you. “Y/N, you can trust me, babe. I don’t want to hurt you. I won’t.”

“No I know,” you look up at him and put your hand on his cheek. You smile and kiss him. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

“Then what is it?”

You shrug, not knowing the answer yourself. “I just don’t feel ready.”

“Is it a religious thing?”

“No,” you shake your head.

“Have you…..” he thinks of how to word it, “had a bad experience?”

“No, I haven’t had any experiences. Maybe that’s it,” you say with another uncomfortable chuckle, dropping your eyes as your cheeks go red. “I just need some time.”

Suna nods. “Yeah, no I understand,” he kisses you on the cheek, then pulls away to look into your eyes. “I just...no one is going to love you like I do. I promise.”

“I know,” you smile and kiss again.

_Then…he was needy._

“Baby,” he mumbles between his kisses. He pants, his heart beating through his shirt. You moan into his mouth, struggling to get out of his grip. “I love you so much.”

“Suna, slow down — “

You push your hand against his chest, feeling the heat consume you. You need fresh air, you need to breathe, but he grabs your wrist, pinning you down. 

Suna’s wet lips trail your face. “I want you so bad,” he whispers. 

“Suna, I’m not ready,” you softly say.

He stops. All you hear is his heavy breaths. All you feel is his chest. He lets go of your arm. His head falls into the crook of your neck. He mumbles, “I don’t know how much longer I can take.”

You giggle. “Aw baby, I’m sorry.”

He rolls onto his back, giving you space to finally breathe.

Once your heart relaxes, you sit up and look down at him. You can tell he’s frustrated, but he has a small smile on his face nonetheless. You hug him, pulling his head into your lap. He chuckles as you push his hair out of his face and kiss the top of his head.

“You’re such a tease,” he mumbles, making you laugh.

“You know you’re gonna have to give it up eventually, right?” Suna looks up at you.

You feel a pang in your chest. Suna sits up and you pull your knees into your chest. “I don’t know about that,” you say.

He leans over you to get off the bed, looking you straight in the eyes before he does. “You will if you know what’s good for you.”

_Eventually, he was angry._

You’re on the couch at Suna’s new place when he comes over to you, pulling you by your legs and opening them up for him. Your smile is shakey, your eyes widening as every muscle in your body tenses. 

He grins, pulling you into his lap. “Come here, kiss me.”

You do as he says, giving small pecks on his lips. He holds your head in place, and takes charge, making the kisses slower, more meaningful. He moves down to your chest, kissing your collarbone. He slips your cardigan down your shoulders, kissing you where your chest and shoulder meet. He wraps his arm around your back, pulling your stomach into his chest. 

“You’re really happy,” you giggle.

He stops and looks up at you. He smiles, his light eyes dipped in a glaze of adoration as he pulls you by the back of your neck to kiss your jaw. “I am. I love you.”

Your heart jumps. Suna’s lips pull yours in deep. You try to meet him with the same passion, but you feel the hairs on your body rise as your heart rate climbs. He pulls your cardigan down to your elbows, struggling to pull it off you completely with your elbows locked. You surrender, straightening your arms so all that’s left is the camisole you wear underneath.

With your legs open and wrapped around his hips, he doesn’t have to try hard to slip his fingers between your legs, right at your opening. He runs his fingers over your jeans. You feel him and clench as your sensitivity sparks beneath his touch. You gasp quietly, your eyes closed tight. 

Suna chuckles, “Y/N, relax, you’re so tense — “

“Suna,” you start to struggle in his grip, putting your hands on his shoulders to push, but he wraps his arms tight, knowing what’s coming. 

“We’ll go slow, I promise — “

In your panic, your tone strikes. “Suna, stop, stop!”

He gives up immediately, letting go of his grip and putting his hands on your stomach, getting you off him with an irritated shove.

Suna moves to the other end of the couch without a word, grabbing the remote and flipping through Netflix. You sit up, pulling your knees into your chest. You feel guilty, but….

“Suna, don’t be mad,” you pout.

“I’m not mad.” He clicks on a show and turns up the volume.

You cower in the corner of the couch, your eyes on your knees. You feel tears welling up as you sit there silently, playing with a loose thread on your jeans. You don’t know why you’re like this….but not ready is not ready.

After a few minutes, Suna turns off the TV. He rests his forearms over his thighs as he leans over, looking at the ground. He’s silent, in his thoughts. The longer he’s quiet, the bigger the lump in your throat grows. You go to swallow when — 

“I understood you needed time. I didn’t know ‘time’ meant _over two fucking years!”_

He shuts up just as quickly as he snaps, throwing his head into his palms. You’re suddenly hyper-aware of your shallow breaths as they cloud your ears and create even more distance from Suna.

When he speaks again, his voice is quiet and steady. “I’m just letting you know now. If you don’t put out…” Suna looks over his shoulder at you, “you’re gonna lose me.”

You’re both silent, staring at each other as the final light of sunset disappears, leaving you both in a darkness of faded blue. 

You pick on the loose thread on your knee once again. “I know.”

_Finally, he was insatiable._

You plan a romantic night, setting up candles, and making the mood as intimate and warm as you can. Suna is a complete gentleman. You sit on the floor of your place and eat takeout, although you can’t get yourself to eat much. You don’t want to eat something that could make you feel sick, plus your stomach is already doing flips so you don’t have much of an appetite to begin with. You pick at the steamed vegetables and white rice, taking a couple hesitant bites of chicken. You chug water most of the night, hoping it will calm you. It doesn’t.

When the time comes, you panic again. You lose your breath with Suna’s eager kisses. He leans over you, pushing you into your bed. “Wait, wait, wait. Go slow.”

His tone is irritated. “Okay,” he says, but he chuckles right after. “Y/N, breathe.”

He pulls away to look down at you. “You good?”

You nod because you know you have to. You tussle in bed a bit more until your panties are the only barrier between you and him. He pushes your panties aside. You feel his tip brush your folds and you gasp. It suddenly feels like too much. It’s too hot, he’s smothering you, you’re not feeling your best — it’s nothing and everything all at once.

“Suna, wait!”

“Goddamn it,” he snaps and rolls over immediately. You watch him pull his boxers back up to his waist before he turns his back to you. You lie still, blinking back tears. 

Minutes pass. He doesn’t do anything. He just lies beside you on his side. You sit up, on the side of the bed. You look at him.

You feel the urge to tug on his shoulder or hug his arm. You could roll him over and start kissing him. Take the lead, even. But honestly, you’re relieved. 

So you do nothing. 

After a while, you blow out the candles. After you change into a t-shirt and shorts, you lie in bed next to him. At least he didn’t storm out and leave. You lean your head into his back and put your arm around his waist, but he yanks himself away from your touch. “Get the fuck off me,” he mumbles half awake.

**

Just as you’re about to doze off Suna leans over. He wraps you in his arms and starts kissing you. 

“Take your shirt off,” he mumbles.

“I — “

He speaks louder. “Take your shirt off.”

You do as you're told, arching your back and pulling your tee over your head. He pulls your shorts off, throwing them to the floor with an intimidating amount of strength to show you his anger. 

You hug your shirt to your chest as your chin quivers, but he yanks it from you, throwing it to the floor with the same vigor. You start sobbing. “Suna, I don’t want to. Please.”

“We’re fucking doing this.” He straddles your hips, looking down at you. He lowers himself onto you, getting his hands under your back. He undoes your bra hook and pulls it off you, but your arms cling to your chest. That doesn’t stop him, and then your chest is bare to him. 

He cups your breasts, then squeezes them. A whimper of discomfort escapes your throat. He closes in on your nipples, getting them between the tips of his finger and thumb. You hold your breath, terrified to move. His bangs fall over his face, their shadows covering most of him. But you see the corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk. He pinches and you inhale sharply.

“Suna!” you cry. He brings his head down to your chest. He cups your breasts again, pushing them up to meet his mouth. His tongue laps your nipple. His teeth close in on it. you exhale terrified, shaky breaths. Your thighs are pinned so all you can do is curl your toes. Your arms are nothing as you push against his shoulders — he bites and you yelp. He chuckles, kissing your nipple to soothe, then sucks on your breasts, sprinkling hickies and goosebumps all over your virgin skin. 

You whimper as your lower back tingles, making you squirm under him. He gets off your hips, pulling one of your legs over his shoulders. He holds it in place as his other hand trails down past your stomach. His thumb stops at the beginning of your folds and you tense, feeling your body between your thighs awaken from his touch. His dark hair curtains most of his face, focusing your view on the golden eyes that sear into you. Anger and lust swirling like smoke. 

His thumb moves in circles, igniting sparks. A sensation builds beneath you, confusing your senses as it mixes with the fear.

The sparks tingle and grow as his hand slides down, getting to your entrance. He taps the pad of his thumb against your folds and you clench, a soft moan escaping you before you catch yourself. Suna’s eyes bore into you, getting your heart to pound even faster. 

His thumb slips along the inner parts of your folds and it’s already too much. The buildup of sensations in your core make your thighs feel weak. You grip the sheets and squeeze your eyes shut, feeling his thumb very discreetly, open you up, wanting to feel your warmth. 

You whisper his name.

You feel him shift, the bed creaks. He holds your hips up, getting situated. You bite your lip.

Suna’s voice rumbles. “Look at me, look at me, look at me — open your eyes. Yeah.” That look of lust and anger consumes you as you feel the tip of his cock, wet and ready to take you. He leans his hips forward, slowly stretching you out as he slides himself inside you. You throw your head back and moan loudly. His thick cock is too much too soon, but it feels….

He starts thrusting without patience, rubbing your clit with his thumb as he does. 

Your face is hot with embarrassment as your thighs start to shake already. You try to roll onto your side, but he hugs your leg into his chest. You push the side of your face into your pillow, releasing your moans as the sensation of his rubbing and thrusting overwhelms you. The rubbing stops and his hand clamps your thigh while his other hand cups your ass. He slaps you, your moan reaching a pitch it never has. You grind into him, working with him.

“Yeah, just like that,” he says, slapping you again. It shocks you how good it feels. “Tell me you love me.”

You reach up for his arm so you can touch him, feel him, pull him in, make love. 

“Come here,” you say, breathless, but he lunges at you before you can touch him. He uses the force and the weight from his shoulders to choke you, pressing on your throat. His brows are furrowed, his lips pursed into his mouth, his eyes narrowed as he focuses, shoving you into the mattress. 

“S — Suna — you’re hurting — me — “

“I’m hurting you?” he pants, continuing to pound. “What about you hurting me, huh?” He puts more weight onto your neck. “Look at what you’re doing to me. I think you get off on it. That’s why you never want to fuck. You’re a tease. You don’t even love me.”

You struggle. “I do!”

“Then say it!”

“I love—you—“

Your weak, choked up whimpers as warm tears stream down your face make his dick pulsate. He grunts, pushing you further. “Your squeals turn me on so fucking much. Make me want to shove you into this mattress. Fuck.”

He squeezes at the sides of your neck, cutting off circulation as his thrusts get erratic. You claw at his iron grip, seeing stars. Beyond that, is glimpses of the anger deadset on Suna’s face. No more lust, just rage. 

You grip his arm, trying to pry him off, when suddenly he sits back, pulling out so he doesn’t blow his load in you. He groans, spilling into the sheets.

He pants and you gasp. Your throat burns. You lean up, pulling the bed sheet onto your chest. You wipe the tears under your eyes and lean into him, desperate for a kiss, for the night to end on a good note. 

His head turns to you as your sweaty faces touch. He holds your face with one hand, breathing into your face as you both catch your breath. The kisses are sloppy and exhausted. He tugs your bottom lip as he pulls away and tosses you aside, cementing the dreadful feeling that everything that had just happened was going to be difficult to recover from as a couple. 

Suna stands up and grabs his boxers. He goes to your bathroom. You stare at the light at the bottom of the door, trying to make sense of everything as your hand rubs your neck. It hurts to swallow. 

The sink runs for a while. You fight your thoughts, wanting not to think about what had just happened, everything he’d said. All it did was pool tears in your eyes. 

You blink them away when he opens the door and turns off the light, it’s hard to see what he’s doing. You wait for your eyes to adjust as he shuffles around.

You want to hold him. You want him to apologize. You want to fix this. “Suna, can you come here please?”

When you’re able to make him out, he’s in his boxers. You watch him from bed, cuddled into the blanket as he grabs his things and puts on his clothes. 

“Where are you going?” you ask. He doesn’t answer. 

Suna grabs his jacket in his fist. He faces you, standing silently. You try to make out the look on his face, but in the dark, it's just blue shadows.

Suna speaks. “We’re done.”

You stare at him in disbelief, unable to register what he just said when he’s already out the door. You jump out of bed and chase him down the hall, clutching the bed sheet to your body. “What are you talking about?” you yell behind him.

Suna turns around, almost stepping into you. You backtrack quickly, seeing the daunting look on his face up close. 

“You could have done something — anything — tonight to stop our relationship from ending. You did _nothing._ Instead, you just blew out the fucking candles and got into bed. Relieved probably, right? You didn’t even fucking try _._ I told you you’d lose me, and you didn’t even fucking try to stop that from happening. So yeah, we’re done.”

Your mouth is slack as you stare at him. The tears begin to well yet again. Your hand wraps around your throat, massaging it to stop from the throbbing. “So you had sex with me, knowing you were gonna end it.”

You study those light gold eyes one last time. Eyes that used to brighten your days and fill you with warmth, now dark and reminiscent of the greed and corruption that came with gold. He looks at you and nods, putting his backpack on. “Yeah I did, and it definitely wasn’t worth the two years.”

_Then, he was gone._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for no cooldown lmaooo you guys know those are hard for me! That last sentence was just too good for me to keep going.
> 
> This one was so hard for me to write for some reason :( My creativity has clocked out this month, so it’s definitely not my best work but I’m pushing through. 
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS - three of my works in this series have passed 100 kudos! AHHH! You guys are the absolute best. Stay tuned for more, and thank you so much for all the love and support. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> To read more haikyuu! bad boyfriend one-shots, please click: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954810)


End file.
